


Earth-30

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by a guest with the username Zizzel.A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-30 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	Earth-30

Sara Lance was a princess of the Starling Kingdom and heir to the throne after her sister’s untimely demise. However, this meant that she was required to be wed to someone of a neighboring kingdom. The suitor her father chose for her was a prince by the name of Bartholomew Allen whose optimistic and perky attitude annoyed her to no end.

 

While her family prepared for her upcoming nuptials Sara snuck off to hide in the castle’s vault where she knew no one would bother her. Unfortunately for her she happened upon a band of pirates who were in the midst of stealing the jewels when she entered the vault.  She attempted to call for help from the guards before she was knocked out by one of the pirates and taken away as their captive.

 

She awoke an hour later aboard the pirates’ ship tied to the mast and still a little out of it from the blow to the head. She could just barely make out two pirates arguing with each other on the other side of the ship before one of them walked over to her and grabbed her face to try and talk to her. However, it took her a minute before she could understand what he was saying because of her injury.

 

“Hey, can you see me?” was the first thing he asked that she could truly hear.

“Can you hear me?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Good,” he replied.

“Where am I?”

“You’re aboard the SS Rogue. My name is Captain Leonard Snart. I apologize for my crew. I don’t allow them to take prisoners but my Quartermaster Mick decided that taking you hostage could prove profitable seeing as how you’re royalty. I’ll drop you off on a beach a little up the way and you can find your way back from there. It will give my crew and I plenty of time to escape,” he said as he untied her and helped her to her feet.

“Can you walk?” he asked.

 

She paused a moment to think and realized this could be just the opportunity she needed to get out of an arranged marriage and being queen one day. She hated being a princess more than anything and there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that being queen would be even worse. It was then that she came up with a great but not well thought out plan.

 

“I think I can- whoa,” she said stumbling on purpose into Leonard’s arms.

“Alright, well there goes Plan A. Plan B now will have to be keeping you here to tend to you until you’re fit to return home. So if you’ll follow me to my quarters you can rest there for a while. I’ll have Mick bring you some food to make up for what he did. In addition to being Quartermaster he also makes a fine cook. You like Bass?” he asked as he led her to his quarters.

“Yeah. Usually at the castle I only eat red meat. Fish would be a nice change of pace,” she answered as she took a seat on his bed.

“On ships usually fish is commonplace and you’d kill for red meat. Not that I’d ever let any of my crew kill anyone for something so petty. I have a strict code of honor.”

“You sure you’re a pirate?”

“Positive. Wait here and take it easy. I’ll be back soon with some opiates to help with the pain and Mick should be by soon after that with food,” Leonard said as he left.

 

Sara was surprised by this pirate captain. From what she had heard of pirates she would have expected this Captain Snart to be a cruel, disgusting, and horrid man. Instead she found him to be almost chivalrous and rather handsome. Wow, maybe her head really was injured. To think of a pirate as handsome there must be something wrong with her. Leonard then returned breaking her out of her thoughts.

 

“Here, take this. It should help with the pain,” Leonard said handing her the medicine.

“Thanks,” she said downing the substance that had a nasty taste.

 

She saw Leonard turn to leave and for whatever reason didn’t want him to.

 

“Wait. Can you stay with me?” she asked.

“Why would you want me to do that?” he asked.

“Because…” she paused to think of her answer, “Because I don’t trust anyone else on this ship but you. The others took me hostage I can’t trust them. But I trust you. Please stay with me,” she insisted.

“You trust me?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I do.”

“Terrible mistake really. I’m not a trustworthy person,” he said as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

“I don’t know you seem pretty trustworthy to me.”

“How so?”

“Well for starters you could’ve poisoned me but you didn’t and are actually helping me with my head wound. I didn’t see you with the others when they were stealing my family’s jewels.”

“How do you know I haven’t poisoned you? Some poisons take longer than a few minutes to work.”

“I know because I think deep down you’re a better person than you give yourself credit for,” she said leaning in.

“You don’t know me,” he snarled at her to try and be intimidating only for her to then pull him into a kiss.

“Maybe not. But I’d like to.”

“Okay well your head must be really injured because in case you’ve forgotten, you are set to be married tomorrow to that self-righteous prince,” he said standing up from the bed.

“I know I just don’t want to marry him.”

 

He suddenly realized what was going on and turned to face her.

 

“You lied about not being able to walk because you didn’t want us to take you back, didn’t you?” he asked her.

“I did. I want you to take me with you. You can drop me off in some other land far away if you want to but don’t take me back because I don’t want to go back,” she said standing up.

“You’re crazy.”

“And you’re handsome,” she said as she took a step towards him.

“Well you have poor eyesight.”

“You’re also a good man,” she said with another step.

“Am not.”

“Are too,” she rebutted with yet another step until she was practically on top of him.

“Am n-” he said before being cut off by her lips.

 

He tried to push away only to find she had an iron grip. After a short time he started to let himself enjoy the kiss and found himself pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss before eventually breaking the kiss.

 

“I still think you’re crazy,” Leonard told her.

“Why, because I like you?” Sara asked him.

“Because you think there’s good in me. There hasn’t been any good in me for a long time.”

“We’ll see about that,” she said stroking his cheek.

“So, can I stay Captain Snart?”

“Yes, though I prefer Captain Leonard. Captain Snart was my father not that he was good at being either.”

“What about you? Are you a good captain?” she smirked.

“Oh I’m the best.”

“Then prove it,” she said with a husky voice before locking their lips together once more.

 

She then pulled him down onto the bed, challenging him to prove himself the best at something else entirely. Sure enough he did. Unfortunately, Mick interrupted when he arrived with food for Sara.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
